draasticroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Taylor
Jay Taylor - " Sometimes people hurt too much, sometime's they cant get over it, they find way to punish themselves for things that are other people's fault, they learn society doesn't want them, they learn the world would be better off with them dead, i was one of those people, actually, i still am." Appearnace Skin Tone; 'Jay has a darkish skin tone '''Eyes; '''Jay has oddly dark blue eyes, most would describe as dark as a demon's. '''Structure; '''Jay is tall and broad shouldered with fair sized arms to match, he has a " broad " jawline. '''Clothing; '''Jay wears a worn out black trench-coat and a dress shirt with a black/grey or white T-shirt with black or dark blue pants, his clothing may change from time to time. '''Hair; '''Jay has black hair with a blue tint and some dark, dark grey tint in it as well, Jay has a side parting for a hair cut. '''Height; '''Jay is 6 foot four. '''Weight; '''Jay weighs 96 pounds and has trouble putting on weight. '''Extras; '''Jay's stomach and back are covered in scars from years of torture, if you look closely you can see demon wings carved into his back to remind him about the bad and wrong he has done all his life. Personality '''Hot-Headed; '''Its no lie when someone says Jay has a temper, he is quick to snap back reports and will argue with someone over pretty much nothing. '''Bitchy; '''Jay can be snappy and rude, and fit the description of a " Bitch ". '''Protective; '''Due to Jay's past he is very protective over the one's he loves, he hates anyone making friends with people or those people going off alone for a long time. '''Determined; ' Family '''Mother; '''Krinn Matin '''Father; '''Devon Demassi '''Brother(s); None Sister(s);'None '-----------------------''' 'Adoptive Mother; '''Jessica Taylor '''Adoptive Father; '''John Taylor '''Adoptive Sister(s); '''Rose Taylor '''Adoptive Brother(s); '''Ben Taylor, Nick Taylor '-----------------------''' 'Aunt; '''Alise Matin '''Uncle; '''Liam (Rooney) Matin (Decreased), Blake (Salter) Matin '''Cousin(s); '''Jason Matin, Geisel Matin, Weston Matin, Ataila '''Half Cousin(s); '''Ataila Salter, Maeve Salter '---------------------''' '''Mother In Law; None Father In Law; 'None '''Brother(s) In Law; '''None '''Sister(s) In Law; '''None '--------------------''' 'Wife; '''None '''Girlfriend; '''Elizabeth Miller '''Son(s); '''Jackson Taylor '''Daughter(s); '''Naomi Taylor '------------------''' '''Former Wife/Wives; Former Girlfriends; 'Sarah, Evelyn Eye-Candy/Love Logs Personality - Jay likes women who can take care of themselves but can be emotinal at times, he wants a understanding female as well and can be silly at times, these traits are important to him. Physically - Jay is attracted to blonde haired and blue eyed women with some-what long legs, around the height of 5'8 and 5'10, he isn't into women taller then him, he likes women with a tan, but doesn't mind if they are a bit pale. People Attracted To Jay - Elizabeth, Evelyn, Sarah People Jay's Attracted To - Elizabeth Former Girlfriends - Evelyn, Sarah Experience - ✔ History Childhood - With Sarah - With Evelyn - Torture - With Elizabeth - Thoughts On Jay Elizabeth's Thoughts - Hey Boo <3 Jay Is A Very Snazzy Dude C: We Can Talk About Anything, We Cuddle (#BoaConstrictor, All Those Things C: He Can Be Some-What Over Protective, But Oh Well C: I'm A Lucky Gal :D Oh, And If A n y Girl Lays Eyes On Him, Well, Then They Can Come To Me. COFF Fight Me COFF. Love Ya~ #Lizay Abby's Thoughts - Mm sorry for late reply. I think everyone can tell that we hate each other...BUUUUT. Remember that last time where I tied you to a tree and started beating you like crap? I hope you know that it was a simple mistake.. And that one time where i slit your throat open and stabbed your stomach and- oh.. Dang. I never did that to you? Well, it might just happen, won't it, Lover boy?..... But i guess your okay for atleast letting me in your house the first day. Ian's Thoughts - "Hmhm..... You're, ok.... If you were a bit... just a TAD nicer, maybe we wouldn't be fighting all the time e.e or, holding back the urge not to kill each other..... OH but I know a great Psychia- Uhm, I mean, not gonna be rude but, Tyler can most certainly help you with your *c0ff* ment- health issues! Gotta keep that liver runnin' smoothly y'know?! :D Good talk!...." Weston's Thoughts - Pedning Write here Geisel's Thoughts - "Jay is a wonderful cousin and I feel sorry for him because his stupid mother but not all family's are perfect look at mine it's a mess. I wish that he wanted to be friend's with me, he seems like a cool dude even though he killed my brother but I don't feel like talking about that. We do have a lot in common like our hatred for the lab hopefully someday we can work together and destroy it but not everyone inside like my spies and Abby. Even though this is off topic I am really glad he had met Lizzy she brings out the best in him. Now if they were just to get in engaged- Wait I shouldn't say that he is gonna get mad and I don't need more creepy men trying to kill me I am not saying he is creepy but he will be if he tries to kill me." ( Part two of Geisels Thoughts ) "If I was my mother I would of never kicked Aunt Krinn out of the castle but I wasn't born then so I couldn't stop her I knew that I couldn't change the past but I can make a brighter future and maybe we could even be friends down the road and as a maybe help each-other destroy the lab." Jackson's Thoughts - Pending Write Here Naomi's Thoughts - Pending Write Here Mr. Bates Thoughts - Pending You idiot.. Your lucky because i would of killed you without that fucking rusty crusty shitty ass girl named Abby. EVEN THOUGH IM DEAD DOESN'T MEAN I CANT KILL YOU ANYMORE... Cuz i can kilk you in your dreams ;)) Relations Name-Status-Relationship-Side-Note '''Krinn Matin '- Decreased - Mother - " She's not the best, she turned me into a monster and forced me into war at a young age, because of her i have PTSD, lost people i loved, and taken lives of people other's loved, because of her i know too much pain." <'Devon Demassi '- Alive - Father - " I don't even know the guy, i only saw him once, but if i see him again i swear i'll knock his teeth out for disappearing and getting Krinn pregnant with me." 'Jessica Taylor '- Alive - Adoptive Mother - " She's not bad, probably one of the only people i can trust, i would like to see her again, but with the situation im in its not possible, i would like for her to meet her grandson." 'John Taylor '- Decreased - Adoptive Father - " He's a terrible man, i don't know what made him like this, but im glad i killed him." 'Ben Taylor '- Alive - Adoptive Brother -" I don't mind him, but i hear he's off making music, sometimes i wonder if he remembers me." 'Rose Taylor '- Alive - Adoptive Sister - " I would like to get to know her better, but she probably thinks im a monster as well." 'Nick Taylor '- Alive - Adoptive Brother - " He's alright, i mean, he was kind of a dick when we where younger, but he didn't know better, he looked up to John, all kids look up to their parents and act like them." 'Sarahbeth LeBlanc '- Decreased - Former Girlfriend - " I miss her, i wish i could have saved her or that she wouldn't have saved me, She was the only thin i could bring myself to love at the time, she made me happy." 'Evelyn O'Conner '- Alive - Fling/Former Girlfriend - " I miss her, and maybe i love her a little bit, i wish she would have told me about the twins instead of dropping them off without warning, does she still think about me?..." 'Cathryn O'Conner '- Alive - Friend - " She's a good kid, she didn't deserve to have her father killed and her mother driven insane to the point of death, i hope she's safe." 'Jackson DeVante '- Decreased - Friend - " He's was also a good kid, i wish i could have saved him instead of watching him die..." 'Elizabeth Miller '- Alive - Girlfriend - " She means alot to me, and at this point im scared to death to loose her, to watch her trip, or to even get a small cut, Everyday she gives me another reason to live, she's a good person, i cant let anything happen to her." 'Jason Matin '- Decreased - Cousin - " He didn't know what he was doing, he was desprate to show he could become someone, i hate him from trying to drown me though, and he took my place as king of the lab, man, im pissed." 'Geisel Matin '- Alive - Cousin - " She's cool i guess, she kinda creeps me out the way she just shows up and acts a little too friendly, she also says something about us working together to take down the lab?... i don't know why she thinks we are a tag team." 'Weston Matin '- Alive - Cousin - " He faked killing Elizabeth, tattooed the lab's logo on me, put me in jail for trying to kill him when i knew we wanted to die, then tried kissing Elizabeth, i dont care if it was a joke, you NEVER say anything like that to another man's girl, and he thinks he's a gentlemen, he's twisted on the inside, he's not even close to innocent, i hope he dies having his limbs hacked off by a ax." 'Ian Mellark '- Alive - Enemie - " i can't stand him, he's a brat and thinks he gets to tell me off and play the victim card and acts like he's had it rougher then anyone else, maybe he doesn't know my story, but im sick of it." 'Abby Miller '- Alive - Neutral - " I may not be the biggest fan of her, but i wouldn't want her to die slowly and painfully like i want Ian and Weston to die in the most painful ways possible, i wish she could just be a bit more normal, like how she was before she became one of the Commanders of the lab." 'Jackson Taylor '- Alive - Son - " I'll learn to love him, but im scared, for him, he was born with the powers, and it'll continue to go into the family bloodline, What if he cant have a normal life because of this?." 'Naomi Taylor '- Alive - Daughter - " I don't know if i can get close to her, she's blind, she can't defend herself, she wont be able to learn anything, and she can't have a future." Theme Songs Not Ready To Make Nice - The Dixie Chicks Addicted - Saving Abel Daddy - PSY Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley, Alison Krauss Travlin' Solider - The Dixie Chicks You Make Me Smile - Uncle Kracker Second Chance - Shinedown Quotes '''Words that stick out to Jay, and may stick out to others. " Im not ready to back down, im still mad as Hell." " Sometimes people hurt too much, sometime's they cant get over it, they find way to punish themselves for thing that are other people's fault, they learn society doesn't want them, they learn the world would be better off with them dead, i was one of those people, actually, i still am." " I am a monster." Goals Not in order. #Take down the lab #Raise his son #Move away from Draastic #Marry Elizabeth Trivia #Jay is Bi-polar. #Jay has a fear of monkey's. #Jay has PTSD (Post Truamatic Stress Disorder). #Jay has Odaxelagnia, a sexual arousal through biting, or being bitten. #Jay's favorite food is Spaghetti #Jay's favorite colour is navy blue #Jay's favorite animal is a dog #Jay's blood type is -O 6f1e1569487fcb18f1d64417d2bc224a--zac-efron-wallpaper-zac-efron-movies.jpg 388882 original.jpg 200 s.gif Hot-sexy-zac-efron-Favim.com-2402373.jpg E4cbca208c6595b7d2da8e915c496931.jpg 008xpf5t (1).jpg 17-again-actor-grown-ups-2-high-school-musical-Favim.com-3303063.jpg 93557babc9fe47c3ab38ff9fa8cabff7--zac-efron-pictures-gorgeous-men.jpg 6a00d8341c630a53ef0133f2f401e5970b-250wi.jpg 596618094ecd18353d1c3c8e114fc1af--jersey-zac-efron.jpg Zac Efron14.jpg 155fe85e723dbd7359aa52a13ab57203--zac-efron-hair-eye-color.jpg 6264334 orig (1).gif 2522628 6744091.jpg F9bef308ec44deab06d7a91c91b0d132--beautiful-things-beautiful-boys.jpg Zanessa in Love 192ª (2).gif Anigif sub-buzz-16487-1508274084-1.gif Tumblr m6gonxIygh1rst1m6.gif 753576 010.jpg 0235530924fa9457400f9b789a9c5956.gif Images (1).jpg Df2ce4c3951d8615f4dde9c6d4ebd28e--marks--spencer-david-james.jpg 8bb65e5e19e4b94b9b385f7b620df81f--weheartit-anime-characters.jpg E19675f9d5b83e9a7bc72ce8d8624050df21a57a hq.jpg 807150ac8ee70df5279a57c918dec703 22711.jpeg Charlie st cloud09.jpg giphy (32).gif zac-efron-tires-motorcycle-details-04.jpg Category:Male Characters